The Lover's Dance
by artsygirlzPOW
Summary: A romantic dance at the queen's ball leads to a night full of drama, suspense, love as Elliot and Blood compete for Alice's affections. Smut included.


My first Alice in the country of Hearts story (*claps for self*)! Yay! I hope many people read it and enjoy. Oh! And please comment on what you think, because I WILL be making more ( and am accepting ideas ) :) :) :) Most ( not all ) scenes based off real pictures from the Hearts no Kuni no Alice game. I just added more... "action" and "drama." You can find most on YouTube, Google, etc. ( I tried pasting them on here, but it would work :\ ).

Now in the story, I use the song "A Time for Us," which if you haven't heard it, it is a song from Romeo and Juliet ( which I haven't seen. Hehe ). I thought that it would be a pretty/romantic song to use :) Now, on with the show! :D :D

P.S. Sorry for any misused words ( like spelled wrong ). I type too fast.

* * *

><p>Alice Liddel strode elegantly over the dance floor. It was spring and Her Majesty had arranged a Moonlight Ball dance. Alice's beautiful dress was a soft pink, with matching gloves. At the top of the gloves and back of the hem was a sparkling silk. Around her throat a choke necklace. The dress itself was cut off at the chest making it sleeveless, and exposing. At first she had been very self conscious of the watching eyes, but slowly got more comfortable wearing it.<p>

So far, she was the main attraction for a dancing partner. She could have sworn she'd dance with every man ( and animal ) in Wonderland. And just when she thought it was over she was passed into the next gentleman's arms. Half the time they weren't even good, because they went all clumsy in her presents. A couple men had been good though. Boris was careful about not going to fast or stepping on her feet, but the Tweedle twins crushed him with their boo's of disapproval. Julius had been very polite, but didn't dance more than one song, for he felt awkward with her in his arms.

She had just finished dancing with the commander of a Card army, when A Time For Us started playing. She loved the song, but was disappointed it had started so late. After all, she'd danced with everyone. Since she was finally by herself she decided to walk over the the drink table. She had lifted the ladle to pour into the cup, when somebody suddenly bumped hard into her. The juice flung out and was about to spill all over her dress, when someone quickly pulled her out of the way. The rose colored liquid splashed all over the floor.

The person behind her spoke. "Maid! Come over and get this mess cleaned up!"

Alice turned. The person was none other than Elliot March. The Mafia's second hand. He was wearing a white tail coat suit with a gray shirt and purple tie to match.

"E-Elliot?"

The rabbit eared man smiled. "Is that all my thanks?"

She flustered. " Thank-you. That was very thoughtful of you."

"No problem. But it'll cost you."

"What?" she asked concerned. May men in Wonderland were trying everything they could to have her. So she was on her guard.

"A dance."

Just then she realized she hadn't danced with him yet and the orchestra was still playing A Time For Us.

"Then in that case I accept, sir," she curtseyed.

Elliot bowed politely then took her hand, and lead her out onto the dance floor. Her hand slid into his and he placed his other hand around her small back. Their bodies gently pressed together. Alice looked up into his eyes.

He looked down at her as well, and smiled.

Then, as if they'd done it over thousand times, glided over the dance floor like a whispering mist; flowing with the melody of the music. Some couples stop in awe to watch the two.

Blood Dupre, on the other hand, viewed quietly from the back. He eyes burned into Elliot. This should be his dance with Alice, not Elliot's. But he said nothing.

As the music picked up, their dance became more swift. Alice was surprised she was able to keep up. Since she had danced with almost every guy, she expected to be tired. Softly, she laded she head on his chest. She never imagined she could be so content dancing with him. The dance went on, until suddenly, the Tweedle twins came screaming out onto the dance floor, ruining the moment.

"Elliot! We want to dance with the pretty lady too!"

"Yeah,! What brother said.!"

"Crap!" Elliot muttered under his breath and their lovely dance came to a stop. "Why do you little burgers have to ruin everything?" he hissed at them, "Is your goal in life to make mine entirely miserable?"

"Yes," they said in unison. The non-rabbit man stared blankly at them and his left eye twitched in annoyance. Alice decided it would be best to cut in.

"It's okay, Elliot. I'll dance with them for one song, them we can dance after that."

He appeared to be ticked off, but grudgingly nodded.

Once he disappeared into the audience Alice found herself dance with two boys at once for the first time. Both grinning ear to and swaying to the new music.

* * *

><p>Elliot March made his way through the crowd, but was stopped by a sudden cane sticking out in his path. He followed it up to it's owner. Blood. The man was sipping warm tea, but his eyes were cold. He obviously was not happy with Elliot.<p>

"Stay away from, her" was all he said.

"What? Alice? And for what reason?" Elliot asked firmly.

Suddenly, Blood's cane came up and struck hard against Elliot's face, causing him to cry out in pain. Several guests gasped in shock and hurried around the two. Elliot felt his jaw tenderly. His hand had blood on it. He looked up angrily at the Hatter and clenched his teeth.

"Just stay away from her. It's not your place to fill." Then the man turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Says you!" he growled under his breath. "I'll prove you wrong, Blood! I'll have Alice first."

* * *

><p>By now, Alice's was really beginning to get tried of dancing. The twins had begged her into three songs ( all long ) and since Elliot hed been no where to be seen, she had, had no choice but to accept. The music seemed to drag on and fall off an invisible page.<p>

All at once she noticed Elliot on the far side of the crowd. He gestured to her follow him into a hall once she got away from the twins.

She nodded and he disappeared.

Then she quickly tried to remember _what _that hall lead to. _The kitchen? No. Perhaps, the gallery then?No... Ugh! Why can''t I remember?_

When the music finally ended, Alice excused herself from the twins and briskly walked over to the door way. It was like any other hall way. _Hmm. _She walked though and saw it lead to..._the royal garden. Of course. _It was the most grand one in the kingdom. Any plant or flower you could name, would be there. She heard and soft click and looked over toward a hedge. Elliot gestured for her ( again ) to follow. Why was she feeling a sense deja vu?

Alice walked over to were he'd disappeared, but was surprised to be suddenly pulled into a large pair of arms and have a loving kiss press against her lips. Her mouth was slowly pulled open and a warm tongue searched though her mouth. Touching/ tasting each curve. She felt one hand dig though her hair, then nest in a heap of it. His body wrapped around hers, enclosing her.

"_Nuh, Elliot...,_" she half moaned.

He pulled back and stood up to his full height, with her in his arms. Had he always been so tall? She felt small and helpless pressed against him. He looked big and might. "Yes?"

"I-I... I need to sit down, please."

Elliot scooted a chair over from a tea table next to them and helped her take a seat. Alice sat down. He knelled down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

"Yeah. "

"I'm sorry if I scared you, it's just, your so beautiful tonight..." Using one hand he gently stroked her face. "And I mean it truthfully."

She closed her eyes. Why did that feel so good? His big hand cupped her chin and she opened her tired lids. Then slowly their mouths met again. This time with more passion. She moaned lightly as he pushed his waist in between her legs instinctively. It was as if some new feeling was coming to the surface. Something exciting... and dangerous.

He placed his other hand around her back and pulled her closer.

But suddenly, pulled up, and broke their kiss. His ears were a tuned toward one side on the garden. His face turned sober. He'd heard something.

"What is it?" Alice whispered.

"Someone else... " he said indicating there was another's presents, "Come. Let's go somewhere else."

As the two quietly left, Blood listened from around a different hedge. He chuckled lightly.

"Then let the game begin, old friend."

* * *

><p>Elliot lead Alice down several halls of the palace, until he comfortablely stopped around one bend. Alice looked up at him curiously and he brought his head down to hers once more. Soft and gentle he kissed her sweet, rosy lips. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body increasingly close.<p>

"Uhnn," Alice groaned. The strange feeling was coming back. She press her hand against his chest and gasped: "Elliot..." He came closer to her in every way he could.

Little did she known she was making it harder, and harder for the non-rabbit like man to just strip her bare right there and plunge deep into her. He began pulling at his tie irritated. Their kiss was growing, along with their new hunger for each other.

While still thirsting himself on the gorgeous girl, Elliot opened the door next to them and drew her inside. If he was going to do this, it would be in private. Away from his devious boss, Blood.

* * *

><p>Alice barely caught what happened between the hall and the bed, for her head was swimming; intoxicated. Elliot had collapsed with her onto on the bed and was now coveing her face and neck with kisses and teasing licks. Only her soft sighs and moans followed.<em> It felt delightful and sinful at the same time.<em>

Elliot brought his lips back up to hers and felt the roof of her mouth. She tasted him as well. Her small fingers twisted their way into his curly, golden/ amber hair. His strong jaw mouthed with her. _Manly..., _she thought.

While she was lost in his affection, he moved her dress up passed her legs with one free hand. Only then did he skillfully, he slide her undergarments off, while still swooning her. Her breathing quickened as he press his waist against, her now bare, underside. It was driving her crazy and she didn't even know why. It was like she was waiting for something more, but what?

His lips rose and he looked down at her. A couple of his curly locks tickled her face, making her smile. "Do you want this?" he asked.

Even thought she didn't know what was to come, she was enjoying it so far. "Yes."

His lips brushed her forehead and she felt him starting to touch around her bottom region. She sucked in a breath and he felt a new undiscovered area. Sure, she'd felt it a little before, but she only knew you gave birth there. Now Elliot slid one finger up the cannel. She gasped. He slid two in and began to move them around, feeling her walls.

Alice clung to him and moaned. It was an overwelming sensation. "Elliot," she groaned as he pulled them in and out. He quicked licked one, then continued.

When he slipped them out completely she lay breathing heavly. "Are you ready for more?" he whispered against her

She could not imangine what "more" could be, but nodded. It could only get better from here. Elliot touched her lips with one finger then slide it in. Her eyes grew. "_This is was you taste like, me dear." _Her tongue licked it. It was bitter, yet sweet? Either way she got use to it and found herself enjoying sucking on Elliot's finger.

He removed his hand and used it to rub one breast while, gently kissing her.

"Oh..."

He pulled her dress down a bit and traced her nipple. It grew hard ( just like his lowed half ). He looked at it, then licked it. Alice moaned beneath him._ More! _His teeth bit down on it playfully and pulled. Wonderful delights.

A loud bang at the door quickly interrupted their moment though. Elliot whipped around covering Alice and stared dead long at the silenced door. Alice's quickly covered her breasts and legs up with her wrinkled dress and peeked out from behind Elliot's broad shoulder. Slowly he crawled off the bed and walked up to the door. He gestured for her to remain quiet, then pulled out a pistol from his belt.

Alice caught her breath. **He pressed up against her body with a weapon on him?**

Suddenly, Elliot whipped the door open and-

* * *

><p>Nothing. <em>Crap!<em> Elliot thought, _What the hell is going on? Blood's trying to pulled something I bet. Great timing, jerk!_

He closed the door and turned back to Alice. Where would he pick up now?

But his lovely Alice was gone...

* * *

><p>Alice's screams were muffled by the gag in her mouth and she fought hard against the man carrying her. Her hands and feet were bonded tight and she lay tossed across his shoulder. While Elliot had opened the door, someone from behind, had grab her and taking her though a royal secret passage way.<p>

She began beating on the man's back as hard as she could. She would not go down without a fight! But all she got was one moan and some laughter from him. How discriminate of him! Why and where was he taking her?

Finally, she spotted some light on the walls and knew they were coming to the other end of the dark royal tunnel.

The man took her into..._ the queen's quarters? Who the hell is this man?_ she wildly thought. Then he set her down on the bed and turned to look at her.

"BLOOD?" she screamed against the gag. What was he doing? That was extremely rude to have taken her while she was occupied with Elliot. And more certainly, the manner he did it!

Blood smiled devilishly down at her. "Didn't expect that did you, Alice?" She stare dumbfounded.

"Right... you probably want me to take that gag off, so you can talk... or more perhaps scream? Not gonna happen." She beamed him with a hateful glare.

"You see Alice, when I heard Elliot was gonna to make you him own I had to stop him. That's not his place. Although, taking you to his old room isn't the most clever spot to hide. So decided to rescue you," he voice soothed.

_RESCUE ME? Is he jealous, or something?_

_"_And just to make sure he didn't follow," Blood lowered his face down to hers, "I sent the Bloody twins after him..."

Alice watched him horrified. _Elliot!_ she wanted to scream.

Blood chuckled, then began remove his clothes. _No! Is he going to try what Elliot did? Oh, please no..._

When he finish removing his tops, he bent down and lifted her skirts_. _

_No! STOP!_

Her undergarments were still gone, making this all too easy for Blood. He looked down and her bareness, then took his finger's and stoked her entrance. Slowly he slide them in.

_Augh! No!_ she twisted beneath him. It was uncomfortable! Nothing like what Elliot had done. This was forceful. Not seductive.

But Blood took it in the wrong manner. From his view, she was twisting in pleasure. So he dug deeper causing her to cry out from behind the gag. She was still wet from early so he was easy for him slip more fingers in.

He saw she was trying to pull off them, so he pulled out. _Maybe something more intense? _he thought.

He grabbed her dress and ripped it open. Then,while Alice was still shocked, he savagely kissed her breasts with his mouth. She tried kicking him. But it didn't work. _Crap! _His version of sex hurt like hell so far!

When he realized she was fighting him instead of enjoy this treatment, it irritated him. _Damn. Fine... I'll show her what REAL sex feels like. _He fursiously began pulling at his belt buckle. Alice stared at his movements terroized. W_hat is he doing now? _she wondered_._

At last he got the belt off and undid his pants, before pulling them down as well. His length hung out, and little Alice began putting two and two together. He was going to stick his ( thick, way-to-big ) male part... inside of her. That's what sex was? Her eyes grew huge and she wanted to scream for help.

"Hush, baby. Calm down." He began rubbing it along her sensitve area. Inwardly she gasped. _Oh no! Crap! Crap! CRAP!_

Then gently pressed the tip of it into her opening._ Oh for the love everything pure DON'T DO IT, BLOOD! _

_"And in-"_

**_KABA__M! _**They both turned and looked. There, stood Elliot sweating and bleeding on top of the dresser that covered the entrance to the secret path. He was holding his pistol straight at Blood. "Dammit Blood, it you want to live to see tomorrow I would _strongly_ suggest stepping away from the lady! Not an inch further in, man!"

Blood watched him with an unwavering stare. But slowly stepped back.

"You'd shoot your own boss? That's not a very wise choice. I SAVED YOUR LIFE! REMEMBER? You work for me!"

"Not if it means you'd harm Alice in the meantime, when I could have stopped you from doing so. You're violating her, Blood. That's rape!"

He glared hatefully.

"Now, if I was you, I'd untie the girl, fix your clothes and go finish the party with the rest of the guests."

Blood hatefully freed Alice and pulled up his pants, then walked to the door, but turned to say, "You'll pay for this Elliot. I swear. And you, Alice. You'll regret not sleeping with me, over him." Then him opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>Elliot dropped his arm as the foot steps faded away. He looked worn out. Like a old Velvetine rabbit. His gazed turned toward her. "Are you okay?"<p>

Without thinking of her half naked body or anything else, Alice jumped up and flung herself into Elliot's strong, protective arms. She cried against his chest as he stroked her hair, and softly pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Shh... It's okay," he crooned, "I'm here."

"T-Thank you, Elliot," was all she could say.

"You don't need to thank me. But your welcome..."

She looked up at him. His murky purple eyes shown love for her. He'd saved her.

His lips came down to hers and she stood up on her tippy toes to met him there. Slowly and romanticly the two mouths moved together, producing that same hot heat inside her. Only he could make that fire within her.

Carefully, he scooped her up in his arms. Her little hands curled into his soft hair. "Hmm," he hummed against her lips, "That feels good."

"I want you to take me, Elliot."

"What? But what about what you just went though?"

"I don't care. I want **you **inside me."

He lips pressing to hers. "Really?"

"Yes...," His month breathed hot kisses on her neck. "Deep inside me," she shivered.

* * *

><p>Elliot had carried Alice back to the room, but on the way explained how the twin ( in adult form ) had tried to kill him, but he'd taken them down and found the tunnel. The tunnel was an old escape route used for if the royalty was ever danger and they needed of a way out. The tunnels where all over the castle.<p>

The whole time he'd talk, she'd placed her hand inside his shirt and felt his muscular chest ( - Random ).

When they reached the room, he layed her down. Then began kissing stomach sincerely and lovingly. Suddenly, Alice started laughing. He looked up to see what was so funny. She was grinning ear to ear. "What?"

"Your ears! They're tickling me!"

"Oh, then in that case," he sneered. Then began butterfly kissing her with his ears. Her laughter( and squeals ) of delight was enough to make him smile.

When he stopped, she grabbed his head and kissed him with passion. It took the breath right out of him. "Now...," she gasped, "make love to me, please."

Without hesitation, Elliot lifted up and took off his jacket and shirt, then his trousers. Her eyes widen in fascination at the size of him. Elliot was the largest man in Wonderland, so as logic would follow, he's pelvis was double the size of Blood's. And it was. But Alice surprised herself by being excite about this. She wanted to see what that would feel like.

She opened her legs to coaxing him to come in closer. He immediately came.

"Alice-"

"Don't say another word. Do it. Please," she pleaded.

He pushed the first half in and she gasped in shock. Her hand desperately search for something to grab. Elliot's ears. She gripped tightly as he slowly slide in. Even though his ears hurt, he knew this probably hurt more for her, so he didn't complain."Deeper," she breathed. "Push all the way in."

Elliot shoved all the way in. And Alice screamed. Both in hot pleasure and pain.

They sat breathing heavily as she got use to his size inside her. Her walls squeezed him, felt him. _Inside me... _she thought.

Carefully, he pulled out then back in. Alice moaned as he nudged back in. Overwhelmingly good.

"Faster..."

Elliot began to pulse through her, like he was apart of her. It made her go high. She wanted everything and all of him. He took her to new levels. She cried out in pleasure, felt him kiss every inch of her body, rubbed every muscle. They got wet and hot together.

Just like their dance early, they did it as if they'd done it a thousand times. Except this wasn't just any dance.

It was _The Lover's dance_.


End file.
